The Firework of Love's Color
by AuroRain
Summary: Semoga kembang api yang akan meledak di atas sana menjadi saksi atas tersampaikannya perasaan ini padamu. ChanBaek/GS


Semoga kembang api yang akan meledak di atas sana menjadi saksi atas tersampaikannya perasaan ini padamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AuroRain**

**Present…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Firework of Love's Color**

**2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun Side**

_Jika kita menonton ledakan kembang api terakhir dan yang terbesar bersama dengan orang yang kita sukai pada perayaan festival kembang api, kita akan mendapat kebahagiaan._

Aku benar-benar percaya pada legenda yang disampaikan turun-temurun di kotaku ini. Karena itu, pada musim gugur di usiaku yang ke-16, aku berusaha mewujudkannya. Tapi ia—orang yang ku kira menyukaiku itu —ternyata tidak datang.

Ah, aku bahkan tak sadar, satu tahun telah berlalu sejak hari itu. Dan kini, aku kembali ke tempat ini, pada musim yang sama di usiaku yang ke-17. Berdiri di depan pintu masuk tempat perayaan festival kembang api.

"Apanya yang mendapat kebahagiaan? Kalau pasangannya tidak datang, tidak akan ada gunanya, 'kan?" Gerutuku kesal ketika kejadian setahun yang lalu itu berkelebat lagi di dalam kepalaku. "Siapa sih yang membuat legenda seperti itu?"

Angin musim gugur bertiup meninggalkan jejak dingin di permukaan kulitku. Tapi aku tak bergeming, sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatku. Entah sejak kapan aku malah jadi asyik menyaksikan orang yang lalu lalang.

Apa aku sedang berharap kali ini 'ia' akan datang? Mungkin. Meski sakit, tapi perasaan itu belum berubah sampai sekarang. Konyol? Memang. Aku juga berpikir begitu. Setelah sekian lama, dan semua yang terjadi, bagaimana bisa aku masih menyukainya? Entahlah, aku sendiri tak pernah tahu jawabannya.

"Tapi mana mungkin! Tahun lalu, saat janjian saja 'dia' tidak datang, apalagi sekarang?" Gumamku sangsi.

Melihat banyak pasangan yang berlalu-lalang di depanku, membuatku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Kalau saja 'dia' datang hari itu, apa kami juga akan sama seperti mereka? Berjalan bergandengan sambil saling berbisik mesra lalu menahan tawa berdua.

_Sudahlah, Baekhyun! Lupakan'dia'! Simpan saja perasaanmu itu sendiri sampai…_

"Baekhyun-ah?"

Aku terhenyak. Suara ini, wajah ini, sosok yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di hadapanku ini…

"Baekhyun-ah? Kau benar-benar Byun Baekhyun, 'kan?"

Bibirku kelu. Aku bertemu dengan 'dia' sekali lagi. Tapi aku harus bereaksi bagaimana sekarang?

"Tidaaak! Kenapa kau muncul?! Khayalan? Halusinasi? Hantuuu!" pekikku.

Ah, kenapa malah jadi seheboh ini?

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu," balasnya tak terima.

"Kau pasti salah orang," kataku menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan. Berusaha menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Kelakuanmu itu… Sudah pasti kau Byun Baekhyun," tandasnya yakin.

Jari-jariku merenggang hingga aku dapat melihat sosok itu dari celahnya.

Park Chanyeol.

Dia memang sudah jangkung saat terakhir kali kami bertemu, tapi ia terlihat lebih tinggi lagi sekarang. Kapan ia akan berhenti tumbuh dan membuatku terlihat pendek saat berdiri di dekatnya seperti ini? Rambut coklat ikalnya juga sudah menutupi tengkuk. Rupanya namja ini masih suka malas memotong rambut.

Tapi senyumnya belum berubah. Senyum lebar khas Chanyeol, senyum yang selalu menularkan kebahagiaan setiap kali aku melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" balas Chanyeol lebih heran.

Aku? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Aku sampai lupa.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Menunjukkan wajah tanpa dosa! Padahal kau sudah membuatku menunggu sampai setahun!" Semburku mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuk di depan mukanya.

"Baekhyun-ah…"

"Aku marah padamu! Satu tahun tidah pernah menghubungiku, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?!" Omelku menggebu-gebu. Saking semangatnya, aku sampai hampir kehabisan napas.

"Bub..." Chanyeol menutup mulut namun hal itu tidak bisa menghentikan gelak tawanya yang pecah kemudian.

"Buwahahaha...!"

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Park Chanyeol?!" jeritku kesal sekaligus malu.

Namja ini benar-benar! Melihatku marah bukannya merasa bersalah dan minta maaf, dia malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Apanya yang lucu?

"Baekkie…Baekkie," kulihat ia sudah mulai mengontrol tawanya yang kadang bisa kelewat batas itu.

"Ternyata kau belum berubah, ya? Aku jadi senang." Kini ia tersenyum lembut.

_Park Chanyeol, kau curang! Benar-benar curang!_

_Kalau kau mengatakan hal seperti itu sambil tersenyum, aku jadi tidak bisa marah padamu lagi. Yang ada, perasaanku malah makin sulit kau mengerti itu?_

* * *

Dulu, aku dan Chanyeol begitu akrab. Lebih dari sekedar teman dekat, setidaknya begitulah yang kurasa. Tapi kami tidak berpacaran seperti yang orang-orang pikirkan. Aku sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan hubungan macam apa yang kami jalani saat itu.

Dia memang serampangan dan sulit diajak serius. Terlihat seperti orang yang suka membodohi dan menertawai orang lain. Sering sekali dia membuatku kesal karena terus-menerus menjahiliku.

Tapi pandanganku terhadapnya mulai berubah saat tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya menangis sendirian di belakang gedung sekolah setelah tim sepak bola sekolah kami kalah dalam pertandingan antar SMA tingkat Nasional. Terkejut? Tentu saja! Siapa yang menyangka, anak laki-laki yang selalu menjadi penyebab uring-uringan murid lain karena kelakuan jahilnya itu bisa menitikkan air mata. Aku bahkan berani bersumpah, aku tak pernah kepikiran sedikit pun mengenai seorang Park Chanyeol yang menangis.

_Flashback_

"Baekhyun-ah?!"

Chanyeol tersentak kaget menyadari kehadiranku. Ia buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan memasang tampang biasa, walaupun aku tahu, dia mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk menangis.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu menangis di sini." Jelasku gugup.

"Aku tidak menangis," ia berusaha mengelak. Tapi siapa yang akan percaya kalau matanya saja sudah sesembab itu?

"Aku tidak menangis karena kalah bertanding, kok. Itu 'kan tidak keren."

Bibirku melengkungkan senyum tipis. Memangnya aku pernah bilang dia menagis karena kalah bertanding? Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol malah mengatakan penyebab kenapa ia bercucuran air mata seperti itu padaku.

Bisa saja aku menertawakan Chanyeol saat itu juga, seperti ia biasa menertawakanku. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak melakukan itu. Aku malah mempersempit jarak di antara kami dan tersenyum sambil mengatakan, "Keren, kok. Meskipun kalah, tapi kau sudah berusaha keras."

Mata Chanyeol membulat.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mengatakan ini pada yang lain." Janjiku.

Dan aku sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata semacam ini, "Kalau mau, aku bisa meminjamkan dada… Eh, jangan dada! Bahu! Ya, kau boleh menangis di bahuku kalau kau…"

Kalimatku tercekat di tengah-tengah, aku terdiam dan terkejut, karena Chanyeol benar-benar merunduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahuku.

"mau…"

Tidak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak tidak beraturan. Semakin cepat, dan semakin cepat lagi, seperti hampir meledak. Wajahku terasa panas. Aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah sekarang dan aku beruntung karena Chanyeol tidak melihatnya. Kami bertahan dalam posisi ini cukup lama. Rasanya benar-benar gila, tapi aku menikmatinya.

_Hey, Chanyeol-ah! Apa kau tahu bahwa di hari itulah untuk pertama kalinya aku berpikir 'aku telah jatuh cinta padamu'?_

_Tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Karena meskipun sejak hari itu kita semakin dekat, kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang perasaanmu._

Ya. Dia hanya berada di sampingku, menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, tertawa denganku tanpa pernah menyinggung masalah perasaan.

Tapi Chanyeol pernah menciumku sekali.

Saat itu musim dingin. Salju membuat seluruh permukaan kota ini terlihat putih. Di musim itu kami sering bermain perang bola salju sepulang sekolah bersama anak-anak yang lain. Hari itu juga sama, kami saling lempar bulatan-bulatan bola salju dengan gembira.

Chanyeol yang paling semangat melempariku dengan bola-bola salju hasil karyanya. Ia menyerangku membabi-buta sambil tertawa lepas dan sukses membuatku bersin-bersin karena kedinginan.

Aku sudah siap menyerang balik ketika ia mendekatiku dengan wajah cemas. Melepas jaketnya lantas menyampirkannya di bahuku. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun tapi terus menatap ke dalam mataku. Hampir saja aku berusaha menghindar sewaktu Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya.

Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat. Begitu sadar bibir kami sudah bersentuhan.

Detik itulah pertama kalinya aku berpikir bahwa kami memilik perasaan yang sama.

Hingga pada musim gugur tahun berikutnya aku memberanikan diri mengajaknya pergi ke festival kembang api bersama. Jujur saja, aku lelah menebak perasaan Chanyeol yang tak terbaca.

"Chanyeol-ah! Ayo pergi ke festival kembang api berdua denganku!"

"HAH?!"

"Pokoknya kau harus datang! Aku tunggu! Anyeong!" Aku langsung kabur setelah mengatakannya. Tidak peduli ia berkali-kali memanggilku.

"Baekhyun-ah! Baekhyun-ah, tunggu dulu!"

_Setelah menonton kembang api, aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku!_Begitu tekadku.

Tapi…

Aku menengadah ke langit gelap. Membiarkan titik-titik hujan menghempas wajahku.

"Dikarenakan cuaca yang tidak memungkinkan, acara kembang api hari ini akan ditiadakan."

Pengumuman melalui pengeras suara itu terdengar lagi. Orang-orang juga mulai meninggalkan tempat perayaan. Hanya aku yang tetap di bergeming. Berusaha bersabar meski sebenarnya sudah lebih dari tiga jam aku menunggu.

Sekali lagi, aku melayangkan pandangan ke ujung jalan. Berharap Chanyeol muncul. Tapi harapanku pupus. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Air mataku meluncur, menyatu bersama hujan.

_Inikah jawabanmu, Chanyeol-ah?_

* * *

_Now_

"Ah, dinginnya!" Chanyeol memasukkan sesendok ice cream ke dalam mulutnya sebelum menoleh ke arahku yang sedari tadi mematung di sampingnya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau mencoba? Ini enak sekali." Ujarnya berharap aku tertarik pada ajakannya.

"Kau ini kenapa, Byun Baekhyun?" tanyanya berusaha menganalisis arti pandangan menusukku.

_Park Chanyeol! Tidak sadarkah kau akan perlakuanmu padaku setahun yang lalu? Masih berani bertanya 'kenapa'? Dan kau sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah? Dasar bebal!_

"Baekhyun-ah, kenapa raut mukamu jelek begitu?" tanyanya mencoba melucu.

"Dari sananya memang sudah begitu." Ketusku.

"Ah! Kau mau ice cream juga?"

"Tidak usah!"

Sudah tahu aku kesal padanya, Chanyeol malah berusaha menyuapiku ice cream. Terang saja aku menepis tangannya.

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN! KAU MEMBUAT ICE CREAMNYA MENEMPEL DI RAMBUTKU!" Chanyeol meledak.

"Salahmu sendiri! Aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku tidak mau! Kau sendiri yang memaksa!" balasku tak kalah keras.

"Cepat ambil!" perintah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa harus aku?!" dengusku.

"Kau yang membuat ice creamnya menempel di rambutku!" Chanyeol ngotot.

"Arasseo, arasseo." Aku mendengus pasrah. Beringsut mendekat dan menyingkirkan ice cream yang menempel di rambutnya.

Chanyeol menatapku, membuatku salah tingkah.

"Sudah kubersihkan!" Seruku tiba-tiba. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan ditatap seperti itu olehnya.

"Uwaaa!" Dia kembali berteriak, karena tanpa sengaja tanganku menyenggol cup ice creamnya hingga terjatuh.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau menjatuhkan ice creamku," keluhnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Ah! Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae!" Racauku panik. Aku mulai berpikir untuk membelikannya ice cream yang baru.

Chanyeol tertawa lagi.

"Tampangmu itu benar-benar lucu, Baekkie. Seperti anak kecil." Kikiknya geli.

_Chanyeol-ah, kenapa kau bisa tertawa selepas itu? Apa kau tidak ingat aku pernah mengajakmu kemari tahun lalu? Kenapa kau justru datang hari ini?_

* * *

"Ayo, lanjut!"

Chanyeol segera berdiri, tapi sepetinya ia sedikit limbung. Aku berlari ke arahnya, berusaha menangkap tubuhnya, tapi ia malah menegakkan tubuhnya dengan tawa mengejek.

"Kena kau."

Aku merengut. Dia ini tidak bosan-bosan mengerjaiku!

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sungai?" ajak Chanyeol.

"Sungai? Itu 'kan arah berlawanan. Kalau mau melihat kembang api harusnya ke arah hutan, 'kan?" balasku heran.

"Aku tidak mau ke sana lagi." Ujar Chanyeol dingin.

Aku mengernyit, menatap heran pada punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan di depanku.

_Memangnya kenapa?_

Kemudian pandanganku beralih ke kakinya, mengamati dengan seksama bekas luka lebar di atas mata kakinya yang tidak tertutup sepatu maupun celana tiga per empatnya itu.

"Chanyeol-ah, kakimu kenapa?" Tanyaku cemas.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti, tapi tidak menoleh. "Jangan lihat!"

"Chanyeol-ah, luka itu…"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya luka lama."

"Tapi kenapa kau berjalan sambil menyeret kakimu begitu? Apa masih sakit?" aku tidak bisa menghentikan kekhawatiranku.

"Sudahlah! Luka ini sama sekali bukan masalah!" Katanya penuh penekanan, tidak ingin dibantah. Matanya melirik tajam dari balik bahunya.

_Kalau luka itu memang bukan masalah, kenapa wajahmu tampak sangat menderita?_

* * *

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau ceritakan padaku, 'kan?"

Chanyeol terlihat bingung mendengar perkataanku.

_Ayolah, Chanyeol-ah! Apa aku harus menjelaskan semua dari awal baru kau mengerti? Kau tidak paham ya kalau mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku hampir menangis?_

"Apa maksudmu?"

_Oh, baiklah. _

"Kenapa kau tidak datang di festival tahun lalu?"

Ah, akhirnya aku berhasil mengatakannya.

"Hah?" Chanyeol masih memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

"Apa? Sudah, cepat jawab!" Tuntutku tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa salah paham begitu, tapi tahun lalu aku datang, kok." Ujar namja itu penuh keyakinan.

"Hah?! Yang benar?!" aku terkejut.

_Tidak mungkin! Jelas-jelas aku menunggunya selama tiga jam lebih dan dia tidak muncul. _

"Ya! Ya! Aku memang terlambat, tapi itu bukan karena salahku juga." Chanyeol mulai mengerti titik perkaranya.

"Lalu?" sekarang giliran aku yang bingung.

"Kau ini, ya! Kalau ingin bertemu, beritahu jam dan tempatnya juga, dong!"

"Mwo?! Aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku yakin sudah…"

Ah, aku baru ingat sekarang. Aku memang tidak mengatakannya. Aku langsung kabur tanpa memberi tahu jam dan tempatnya karena terlalu gugup. Bodoh!

"Di festival ini ada enam pintu masuk. Karena aku hanya pernah masuk dari pintu utara, aku masuk dari sana. Tapi setelah satu jam menunggu, kau belum muncul juga. Mau menelpon juga percuma, tidak ada sinyal. Aku sampai mencarimu ke semua pintu masuk. Kupikir malah aku yang dibohongi. Kau mengerti sekarang?" jelas Chanyeol dengan nada gusar.

Rupanya Chanyeol benar-benar datang tahun lalu. Kami tidak bertemu karena kesalahanku. Kalau begitu…

"Kau datang demi aku?" desisku.

"Kalau bukan demi Byun Baekhyun, siapa lagi?"

BYARRR!

Tepat. Kembang api pertama meledak meninggalkan cahaya warna-warni di langit. Di susul ledakan berikutnya.

"Wah! Bagus sekali!" Aku dan Chanyeol berseru kompak tanpa sengaja.

Kami langsung saling pandang.

Legenda yang tidak terkabulkan setelah setahun. Kata-kata yang tidak sempat aku sampaikan tahun lalu. Aku ingin mengatakannya hari ini.

"Chanyeol-ah, sebenarnya aku…"

"Jangan katakan! Hanya kata-kata itu yang tak ingin kudengar." Potong Chanyeol cepat.

Mendadak, namja itu berjalan menjauh. Dia berusaha menghindari tatapanku.

_Kenapa lagi sekarang?_

"Yang ingin kukatakan…" kejarku.

"Aku sudah tahu." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memotong ucapanku."Jadi jangan katakan! Aku tidak mau dengar!" sambungnya tegas.

Aku melangkah mendekat.

Wajah terluka itu lagi… Sejak bertemu denganku hari ini, dia selalu menunjukkan ekspresi itu. _Kenapa?_

"Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku?" aku masih mengejarnya.

_Katakan sesuatu, Chanyeol-ah! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti._

Chanyeol berbalik. Menatapku sedih.

"Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan ini lebih lama darimu," cetusnya degan raut wajah tersiksa.

Tangannya menggapai ke arahku. Chanyeol bermaksud menyentuh pipiku, tapi yang ia temui hanya udara kosong. Aku tak merasakan apapun.

Ia tak bisa menyentuhku?!

"Maaf, aku tak berhasil menyelamatkanmu hari itu."

* * *

**Author Side**

_-Flasback-_

Hujan masih terus mengguyur bumi. Tempat perayaan festival berangsur sepi. Namun Baekhyun masih belum beranjak. Gadis berambut panjang itu tetap bersikeras menunggu Chanyeol di depan pintu gerbang, meski waktu tiga jamnya telah terbuang tanpa membuahkan hasil.

Sesekali, Baekhyun melayangkan pandangannya ke ujung jalan. Sampai saat ini, ia masih berharap teman sekelasnya itu akan muncul.

Tes!

Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun menangis karena seorang Chanyeol. Air mata yang menyatu bersama hujan menuruni pipinya.

_Mungkin sekaranglah saatnya untuk menyerah_, begitu yang ia pikirkan. Dan kakinya mulai berayun, selangkah demi selangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

Namun suara derap langkah lain memaksanya berhenti.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun hampir tidak percaya. Chanyeol benar-benar datang seperti harapannya. Tapi rasa kecewa dan marah yang sudah lebih dulu mendominasi perasaannya, membuatnya berbalik dengan tatapan mata marah. Memandang tajam pada namja yang berdiri dengan tangan bertumpu pada siku tidak jauh darinya, yang berusaha mengatur napas setelah berlari mencarinya kesana-kemari.

"Kau telat!" Geram Baekhyun dari sela-sela giginya.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku…"

"Kau terlambat, Park Chanyeol!" Teriaknya segera berlari ke arah hutan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang bergegas menyusulnya setelah sepersekian detik.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Chanyeol terus mengejar Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar berlari menuju jurang.

"KYAAAA!" Jerit Baekhyun ketika tanpa sengaja terperosok ke dalam lubang lebar di depannya. Beruntung, tangannya masih sempat menggapai tepian hingga tubuhnya tidak langsung terhempas mengahantam batu-batu tajam di dasar cekungan curam itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, bertahanlah!" Chanyeol segera meraih tangan Baekhyun, berusaha keras menariknya ke atas. Namja itu mulai panik karena tanah yang menjadi tumpuan lututnya longsor. Meskipun masih bisa mengendalikan berat tubuhnya, Chanyeol mulai kewalahan.

"Chanyeol-ah, lepaskan saja! Nanti kau bisa ikut jatuh!" Seru Baekhyun memperingatkan. Ia memang takut terjatuh, tapi ia lebih takut lagi jika Chanyeol terjatuh bersamanya.

Namun pemuda bermarga Park itu tidak ingin menyerah, ia tetap menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Sampai tepian jurang yang licin memaksa Chanyeol mencapai batasnya.

"ARGHHHH!"

_-Flashback end-_

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!" Baekhyun histeris.

Kelopak mata yeoja mungil itu tak sanggup menahan bendungan di sepasang matanya lebih lama lagi. Kristal bening tumpah ketika ia berteriak sembari menutup kedua telinganya. Gadis itu tampak begitu tersiksa.

"Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya! Aku belum mati!"

* * *

**Chanyeol Side**

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya! Aku belum mati!"

Teriakan histeris dan raut tersiksanya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat hatiku koyak.

_Baekhyun-ah, maaf kalau aku kalau aku tak memikirkan perasaanmu, tapi aku ingin kau tahu semua perasaan yang aku pendam selama setahun ini sendirian. Rasa bersalah karena tak berhasil mempertahankanmu, membiarkanmu terjatuh hingga membuat kita hidup di dunia yang terpisah seperti ini._

"Aku juga tak mau percaya, kalau hari itu, hanya aku yang bisa diselamatkan. Apa kau tahu perasaanku ketika melihat fotomu dipajang di upacara kematianmu?" lirihku.

Kupandangi telapak tangan kananku. "Sampai sekarang pun, aku masih bisa merasakan tanganmu dalam genggamanku."

Pertahanan terakhirku roboh. Aku menangis.

_Menangisimu, Byun Baekhyun. Menangisi kebodohanku yang tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu._

_Padahal aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, meskipun akhirnya aku malah ikut jatuh bersamamu. Meninggalkan luka lebar di atas mata kaki yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Aku memegang dadaku, merasakan luka lain yang tak pernah mengering dalam hatiku. Luka yang kembali mengalirkan darah dan berdenyut nyeri tiap kali aku mengingatmu._

_Kenapa hanya aku yang tetap hidup? Kenapa harus kau yang pergi? Aku tidak pernah berhenti mempertanyakan itu. Semakin sering aku bertanya, sesering itulah aku merasa sesak karena tak menemukan jawabannya. Hingga aku melihatmu hari ini, hari yang sama seperti tahun lalu. Hari tempat yang selama setahun ini selalu kuhindari._

_Ini benar-benar mustahil! Awalnya aku tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa kita bertemu lagi dengan orang yang sudah meninggal?Tapi mungkin inilah saatnya aku mencari jawaban atas semua pertanyaan dalam benakku. Dan aku mendapatakannya…_

_Ada hal yang belum kita selesaikan, Baekhyun-ah._

_Hal yang juga membuatmu kembali ke tempat ini. Hal yang harusnya kita ungkapkan lebih awal._

Aku berupaya memeluk Baekhyun, meskipun membentur udara kosong. Dan perlahan, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dalam dekapanku.

"Aku mencintaimu..." bisikku.

"Harusnya aku mengatakan itu sejak dulu. Kalau saja aku lebih cepat memelukmu, seperti ini. Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ah. Maaf." sambungku penuh sesal.

_Kalau ada kata yang lebih dari sekedar maaf, aku akan mengatakannya._

Baekhyun menangis dalam dekapanku.

_Sampai kembang api terakhir yang terbesar dinyalakan, itu adalah batas waktu kita._

* * *

**Baekhyun Side**

"Kalau saja kembang apinya tidak berakhir," celetukku tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. "Padahal aku sampai harus berlatih menyatakan perasaanku segala. Tapi kenapa momen kita sesingkat ini?" Keluhnya kemudian.

"Kau menangis lagi." Tudingku sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Berisik!" Chanyeol membuang muka sambil berusaha menyeka kedua pipinya yang basah.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Nanti wajahmu tidak tampan lagi." Aku menikmati kecanggungan namja itu.

Dan kusentuh wajahnya untuk mendekatkan wajah kami. Tepat ketika bibir kami bersentuhan, kembang api terakhir meledak di atas sana.

* * *

**Author Side**

Chanyeol membuka mata saat sosok di hadapannya telah berubah menjadi cahaya. Melayang. Lantas menghilang secara perlahan.

Mata poenixnya menerawang langit malam.

"Perayaan kembang api sudah berakhir." Desisnya parau.

* * *

**Baekhyun Side**

_Aku bisa merasakan tiupan lembut angin musim gugur_

_Menemukan kebahagiaan saat melihat ledakan terakhir yang terbesar dari kembang api_

_Perasaanku tersampaikan kepadamu_

_Meskipun sekejap seperti kembang api_

_Tapi aku bahagia karena bertemu denaganmu_

_Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol-ah_

_Aku mencintaimu_

**END**

* * *

AuroRain is back. Cuma menuangkan cerita berjudul sama dari komik 'Definitelly, I Will Love You More' karya Mea Sakisaka dalam bentuk tulisan. Dan BaekYeol harus rela jadi korban imajinasi saya, lagi. Give me support by send your comment and suggestion, please. ^_^

**THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
